coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9594 (24th October 2018)
Plot Mary covers up her bruise with makeup. Brian plans a field trip to Victoria Gardens for the children. Jude checks that Mary isn't going to give him away at today's award ceremony. He tells her he's mortified by what he did to her and passes it off as a clumsiness. Mary refuses to attend the prize-giving and gives Roy back his cheque, having held onto it after her argument with Jude. Roy can see that she's troubled but she doesn't say why. Kevin buys tickets to a County match as a treat for Jack. Toyah looks over Johnny's old flat as she and Leanne are desperate to leave their poky lodgings in Tile Street. Jack gives the holiday club another try. He is smitten with Lila. Phil Gillespie sends Brian off to perform a risk assessment on Victoria Gardens even though he already did one yesterday. Toyah and Leanne can't afford the £800 a month rent on Victoria Court. Nick ignores Toyah's instructions by visiting Leanne again. He stuns them with the news that he's paid the deposit plus three months rent on Johnny's flat. Leanne has no choice but to accept his help. Geoff presents the Weatherfield Good Samaritan Awards at Speed Daal. Jude is disappointed with the prize - a £300 donation to a charity of the winner's choosing. Toyah warns Leanne that Nick is trying to buy his way back into her life. Mary arrives at Speed Daal just in time for the awards but leaves before the winner is announced as she can't bear to hear praise heaped on Jude. Chesney is shocked when Gemma brings along her mate Spike to lunch at the bistro, having thought it was a casual affair. Emma volunteers to act as his date, to explain the flowers and suit he's wearing, allowing him to save face. Mary admits to Roy that Jude lied about his paramedic course and hit her. She now doubts his story about saving Roy's life and feels she must tell Angie. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls (Voice only) *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lila Harries - Isla Nield *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Spike - Joel Morris *Camilla Seekings - Rachel Gay Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Leanne's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Geoff hosts the Good Samaritan Awards, Mary can’t bear to hear all the good things being said about Jude. Meanwhile, Nick surprises the Battersby sisters with news of a flat; and Gemma's friend Spike turns out to be a love rival for Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,631,740 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes